1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to providing information. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for providing targeting information and to a computer readable storage medium having a program recorded thereon for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As web technologies and social network services have recently developed, a variety of technologies have been suggested for providing information targeted at a person, based on personal information. For example, technologies for providing information targeted at a user of a mobile phone based on user information of the mobile phone, or technologies for providing information targeted at a user of a social network service, have been suggested such as Facebook™, based on a web page used by the user of the social network service.